


Lord of the Rings Drabbles - Gen

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles include a variety of gen situations in the Lord of the Rings-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stretching the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glóin realizes how closely he must parse Gandalf's words.

"A wizard never lies, my good Dwarf." That was what Gandalf had said, when Thorin questioned him. Glóin believed that, but there were many ways to stretch the truth. Take the present situation. Burglar? If the Hobbit in whose hole they now sat was a burglar, Glóin would eat his own hood. He tried to remember the wizard's exact words.

"I have found the one to be your burglar." Bilbo Baggins looked like a grocer, not a burglar. Maybe he would become one, and justify Gandalf's words? Glóin resolved to pay closer attention to just what Gandalf said, another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a LiveJournal meme. thrihyrne asked for a drabble with the title "Stretching the Truth," characters Glóin and Gandalf, and the line "A wizard never lies, my good Dwarf."


	2. The Blink of an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond finds it astonishing, how quickly his foster-son has grown to adulthood.

How had the years rolled past so quickly? Estel had been a serious-browed toddler only the day before yesterday, it seemed, and now he stood before Elrond a grown man, or nearly so, waiting to take his blessing and leave. He looked more like Elros than had any of his ancestors, and that shook his foster-father. Abruptly Elrond said, "I have this for you." He brought out a sword, its pommel plain and its sheath dark leather, and placed it in Estel's hands. "This is no heirloom, but you are not ready for Narsil, nor is it ready for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for an LJ meme. torn_eledhwen asked for a drabble with the title "The Blink of an Eye," characters Aragorn and Elrond, and the line "I have this for you."


	3. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir bids farewell to Middle-earth.

Silver bark is smooth and cool against his face. He leans against the trunk; his arms embrace only a fraction of the great tree's girth, but he fancies he can feel it quiver in response. Distantly he senses the sap rising to feed the _mallorn_ 's golden leaves. "Goodbye, my old friend," Haldir whispers. "I go west. Perhaps I will find your kindred there." A rustle comes from high above. It might be a bird, a squirrel, a gust of wind – but it is a last farewell from one who cannot leave. A single golden hair flutters, held by the bark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble about Haldir was written on my own, not for a challenge.


	4. The Forest, the Plains, the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn, just before entering Fangorn Forest.

Fangorn looms before us: Gimli, Legolas, and myself. There are no more Orcs to pursue since the victory of the Rohirrim. Were our three days of weary pursuit across the plains of Rohan in vain, then? I think not, for we may yet find Meriadoc and Pippin. Those silly Hobbits. They have entered a wood where they must beware; even Legolas finds it disconcerting. But he should prefer this to traveling with the other pair of Halflings; the desert of Gorgoroth would be far worse. Here, at least, are green and living things. Frodo and Sam have the harder task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an LJ meme. jelazakazone asked for a drabble with the title "The forest, the plains, the desert," character Aragorn, and the line "Those silly hobbits."


	5. Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen thinks of her departed father.

Your presence still lingers here, Ada. Even though to my knowledge you only visited Minas Tirith once, for my wedding, I expect to meet you around each corner. I do not regret my choice - for me it was no choice - but surely there is some irony in the fact that I now remain in Middle-earth, when long ago it was you who chose to stay. But you are present to me daily: I see you dimly reflected in Elessar, descended from your own great father. I see you in Elessar's son. Most of all, I see you in my memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an LJ meme. mistressofrohan asked for a drabble with the title "Twist of Fate," character Arwen, and the line "Your presence still lingers here."


	6. At the Landings of Pelargir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn lands at Pelargir, leading the Dead.

The Dead traveled behind us, then, and lent the speed of fear to our horses as we crossed the plains of Lebennin. Gimli withstood it well, though I could see that dread was upon him, as it was even upon my own Dúnedain. Only the Elves showed no outward sign of care at the company we kept.

They acted as they were bid, here at Pelargir, and swept the Corsairs from their ships. Their oath is fulfilled. Now I shall carry out my half of the bargain we made at the Stone of Erech, and set them free at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Aragorn drabble was written to be posted at TOR.n's Main Board.


	7. On the Anduin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn worries lest he arrive at Minas Tirith too late.

They urged me to sleep, Legolas and Gimli, and the sons of Elrond also. But I could not sleep, not with time pressing upon us so. So instead I pace the deck of this great ship with its heavy black sail hanging useless as the men row. The sky glows red to the north; Minas Tirith burns.

Wait – is that a breath of air? It is! "Raise sails, all of you! The dawn comes, and we shall soon see the spike of the White Tower against the mountain. Make ready for battle, and hope our arrival is not too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Aragorn drabble was written to be posted at TOR.n's Main Board.


	8. Gone but Not Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo reminisces, with Frodo.

The old Hobbit stirred his tea. He lifted the acorn-handled spoon from the cup, stared at it, and said, "Do you know, I had four dozen of these before I went on my adventure."

Frodo knew what Bilbo would say next, but nevertheless asked obediently, "What happened to them?"

Bilbo set down the spoon and leaned back. "The Sackville-Bagginses, I think. Otho and Lobelia were so annoyed that I returned to Bag End." He grinned. "At least, my boy, it was only the teaspoons that went missing; losing the bottles of Old Winyards would have been far harder to bear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for Bilbo and Frodo's joint birthday, 22 September, and originally posted at TOR.n's Main Board.


	9. Of Pipe-weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn and Legolas discuss pipe-weed.

The pungent scent of pipe-weed that always seemed to cling to Aragorn's clothing woke Legolas when the Ranger was still in the midst of leaning down to tap his shoulder and tell him it was time for his watch.

"Does not Arwen object?" asked Legolas.

"To what?"

Legolas nodded at the pipe Aragorn held. "To the habit you have borrowed from the Hobbits. Or the Wizard?"

"She never has yet," said Aragorn. "If it offended her, I think she would have spoken."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps she is waiting until you can no longer escape before she tries to change you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for Cheryl's birthday, on the HASA birthday drabbles forum.


	10. In Hollin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment with the Fellowship of the Ring.

The four Hobbits were all asleep, curled up together in a tumbled bundle of blankets. Gimli snored softly on the other side of the fire. Next to him Legolas made a rounded hump under his own cover, with only part of his face exposed to the chill night air.

Aragorn leaned back against the rough bark of a great oak and drew on his pipe. Beside him Gandalf did likewise, loosing a thin stream of smoke from his lips. They shared a thoughtful glance as Boromir paced restlessly across the moonlit space of the clearing in which they were encamped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble with the entire Fellowship was written for Azalais's birthday, on the HASA birthday drabbles forum.


	11. Lowering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rohirrim travel home at midwinter.

The wind blew thinly through their fur cloaks as they rode into the fast-darkening afternoon. This night would be the longest of the year; it was a time to huddle indoors, over a fire blazing to remind everyone that the sun would return again. At midnight they would drink a toast to the light, then feast on honey-cakes, warm and fragrant with spices bought dearly from the south. The horses, too, would each receive a token cake. But that would be only if the _éored_ reached home safely. The heavy grey skies, now shedding pale clots of snow, threatened otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for thrihyrne on LJ, as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering.


	12. A Ranger's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barliman has opinions about the Rangers.

It was late, almost time for old Harry Goatleaf to shut the gates for the night, when they came in – a pair of Rangers as like to one another as newborn lambs, though newborn they certainly were not. They shook me off as I stepped to serve them, and went straight to the fellow Strider, off in the corner with a bowl of mutton stew. And then, if you’ll credit it, the man smiled, and rose and clasped hands with them, and called me over to bring ale for his friends. But I know if a Ranger smiles, best beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for arwen_lune on LJ, as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering. She said, "I'd like to see some friendship fic in LotR, but I'm undecided as to the characters. Aragorn and Elladan and Elrohir maybe? As adults, being comfortable with each other and having fun."


	13. Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobelia in the Lockholes.

_When young Frodo Baggins finally sold us Bag End and went off back to his own people in Buckland, I thought we had won, but I was wrong. My foolish Lotho. Why did you ever turn to the Big Men? We Hobbits should stand on our own two feet, but when I did, they dragged me in here. At least I was able to give them something to remember me by._

With that thought, and a smile a trifle malicious, the old Hobbit-woman’s eyes closed. Even curled up on her hard pallet in the Lockholes, she clutched her umbrella firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWritten for Marta on LJ, as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering. One of her suggestions was: "Lobelia during the Ruffians - a tale of simple courage and hobbit gumption."


	14. Once There Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, Faramir revisits Henneth Annûn.

It was nearly dusk. The last rays of the westering sun shone through the falling water at Henneth Annûn, splintered into fragments of multicolored light by the rushing drops, glinting off the damp stone. The caverns smelled of rock and moisture; no longer were there soldiers filling them with their noise and sweat. Faramir drifted through the once-familiar spaces. He recalled Frodo and Samwise there, terrified yet resolute, and his own resolve to assist them as he could. He had not been back to the waterfall since the end of the war; now he laid old ghosts quietly to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for julifolo on LJ, as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering.


	15. Galadriel's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galadriel thinks about the Rings of Power.

You chose well, Celebrimbor, to give me Nenya. I have the will to wield the Ring of Adamant, and to resist the suasion of Sauron. Oh, I am not fool enough to challenge him directly. Never fear that. But the Ring of Water – well, water can split stone or wear it away, given enough time, can it not? And on the other hand, it nourishes, it sustains all life. So I will wear this ring, I will use it to make a garden for those who wish to dwell at peace, and yet work against the arts of the Enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an LJ meme, forodwaith asked if Galadriel might have something to say to me.


	16. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomer does not receive the welcome he expects.

Always before when I returned to my uncle's halls, he had welcomed me as befits a kinsman and the Third Marshal of the Mark. But this time, in my absence, Wormtongue's poisonous words had at last achieved their purpose, and I had scarcely spoken of the strangers whom I had met on the plain when Théoden had me haled off to a cell, deemed a traitor. Even then, I hoped that my cousin Théodred would intercede for me when he returned from the Westmark. But hope failed; for the gaol-keeper told me that Théodred had been slain, ambushed by Orcs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for mistressofrohan, and I really didn't intend it to turn out as it did; I had her story "The Scar" in mind, which is very unlike this drabble!


	17. Fidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faramir makes the land a promise.

Ithilien. Faramir knew this land well, but today, chasing a pair of Orcs with Mablung, they had found the decayed remnants of a farmstead he had never before seen, near a nameless stream feeding into the Anduin. The Orcs attempted to hide, but fruitlessly. Afterward Faramir wandered behind the broken walls into the overgrown garden. A plum tree shed its pale petals into the tangled dry remnants of last summer's growth, the first buds of leaves springing green on its twigs. He laid his hand on the rough bark, and promised that one day the land should be tended again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offered drabbles to those who guessed correctly on a book first line meme. lady_branwyn requested something about Faramir and gardens.


	18. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir's death.

I didn't want it to end this way. I have failed, failed – Frodo has run off, I know not where, and the Orcs have taken Merry and Pippin. I tried, I did try, to save them, to atone. The blood fills my lungs, I can feel it there, I breathe shallowly but it will not help. Are they come back to finish me? No, it is Aragorn, kneeling by me. I have failed there too, I would not acknowledge him. Now, though, I can take this moment to confess, to beg him to do what I could not – my king.


	19. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same moment as "Regrets," but from Aragorn's perspective.

_Too late, too late._ The words beat in my brain as I fell to my knees beside him. He had sounded his horn, called for help – and I knew what that must have cost him – and I had tried to reach him, but too late. He was dying. I began to look at his wounds, knowing the futility of it, but he stopped me, told me that the Orcs had taken Merry and Pippin, that he had failed to protect them. And then – he called me his brother, his captain, his king. Boromir was the first to call me king.


	20. Reconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn has rebuilt the bridge at Osgiliath.

It had been more the remnants of filial loyalty that had persuaded Faramir to support King Elessar's commitment to rebuild Osgiliath than any feeling that the work was vital to the kingdom. Gondor had been overstretched for generations; it seemed to Faramir that the inhabited cities, the newly built towns of Ithilien, the roads and bridges in disrepair across the land deserved first call on the king's treasury. But today, watching the king and his queen stand on the newly-rebuilt bridge across the Anduin, blessing the efforts so far and those yet to come, Faramir was convinced of Elessar's farsightedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by request for annmarwalk, who gave me a picture of a bridge and a request for a Fourth Age drabble.


	21. What News from the Mark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir is surprised to see Gandalf in Minas Tirith.

Boromir took the steps two at a time. For once he had good news of the situation in Ithilien to report to the Steward and his council.

"So cheerful, my lad?"

He stopped abruptly, looking to see who had addressed him so. "Mithrandir. What brings you to Minas Tirith?"

"Your father's excellent library, and your brother," said the wizard. "But Faramir has been sent off to Rohan to negotiate a trade agreement, grain for the famine in the western provinces."

Boromir frowned. "Is that all he is doing?"

"I think not. But of that you may know more than I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edoraslass asked for "Boromir and Gandalf... when Gandalf is visiting Minas Tirith."


	22. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn asks Éomer a question.

Aragorn stretched his legs under the table and poured another cup of wine. Official business over, he could ask a question that he had wondered about for some time.

"When you first saw me on the plains of Rohan, chasing Orcs with Gimli and Legolas, why were you trusting enough to let us go, even giving us horses?"

His fellow king lifted the silver vessel engraved with seven stars and drank deeply. "I saw my uncle fall from authority to impotence under Gríma's influence," Éomer said. "How could I not recognize true royalty when I saw it, under whatever guise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by request for arwen_lune, who wanted Éomer and Aragorn friendship.


	23. Maedhros Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros thinks of his father.

In my memory, my father is always at his forge. I know, when I stop to think about it, that this is not true; he slept, he ate. He took my brothers and me to see the Two Trees more than once, but what I recall of those journeys is the flash in his eyes and the sound of his voice, speculation on how he could capture their light into imperishable crystal of his own forging. As his longing to succeed grew more intense, he became less of a father, more the embodiment of his name: Fëanor, spirit of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for a holiday gift in 2005. darkladyothsith asked for something on Fëanor, with the subject "forging."


	24. To Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gríma has never swum.

His mother's family lived near the river. She told him of learning to swim, of being thrown from the bank by her elder brother so that she splashed fearfully, yet later coming to love the way the icy springtime waters closed over her head.

Gríma has never swum. All his life has been spent on the ground or on horseback – solidity. Until now. He has ridden to Isengard to meet with Saruman, who has promised him the desire of his heart, and he thinks, looking at the wizard, that this must be what it is like to dive into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is for thrihyrne, who for holiday 2005 asked for something with Gríma, with the prompt "dive."


	25. Golden Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas and Imrahil, in childhood.

They scrambled along the crumbling clifftops, laughing, two dark-haired children.

"Careful!" The elder, a girl, put out her hand to stay her brother from slipping over the edge.

"My arms aren't long enough," he complained. "I can't reach the nest; you'll have to do it, Finduilas."

"I'll hold you so that you can stretch further. There."

He stood triumphant with the egg in his hands. "Now what?"

"Now we put it to one of the hens until it hatches. Carry it carefully, Im."

Imrahil rolled his eyes, but obediently cradled the fragile shell as he trotted behind her back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous party gifted me with a virtual rose on LiveJournal for my birthday in 2006, and I offered a drabble in return. The request was for something with Finduilas and Imrahil.


	26. Carry That Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denethor takes up the Stewardship of Gondor.

Denethor remembers seeing his father Ecthelion take up the rod of the Stewards after his own father Turgon had died. The ceremony is grim, reminding all present not only of the Steward's death, but of Gondor's lack of a king.

As a child he held the white rod more than once in play, Ecthelion laughing at him. "So eager to bear this weight, my son?"

It had not seemed heavy then. It was but a wand of white-painted wood, capped with a golden knob. Now Denethor lifts it and feels the burden of centuries of hopeless guardianship descend upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offered drabbles in celebration of my third anniversary on LiveJournal. darkladyothesith gave the prompt "Denethor. Taking the rod." Title borrowed from the Beatles.


	27. Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amrod and Amras do everything together.

They have been together all their lives. Amrod was first-born, by a few moments, but since then rare have been the times of separation. Both rejoice in the hunt above all, moving in tandem through forest and field after their quarry.

Amras first realizes that their cousin Artanis is the fairest maiden among the Noldor, her hair capturing the light of the Two Trees in living gold. When they kneel before her to proclaim their love, however, she laughs at them kindly, and says that she can marry but one. They withdraw their suit, with good will among them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A holiday 2006 drabble for thrihyrne, who wanted Amras and Amrod and gave the prompt "together, alone."


	28. And Both Would Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faramir is in Meduseld to negotiate a marriage.

"Why are you here?" Éowyn demanded.

Faramir would have preferred to fob her off, but nothing leapt to mind. Though Théoden-King wished their negotiations to be secret, surely the girl herself might know?

"I'm here on behalf of my brother," he said.

"Doing what?"

"My father wishes him to be betrothed."

She nodded wisely. "My cousin has no sisters, so you speak of me to my uncle."

"Yes," Faramir admitted. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "Your brother is a great warrior, I have heard Théodred say it. If he will let me fight, then I should be happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for just_ann_now for my fourth LJ anniversary. She asked for Faramir breaking the news to Éowyn that he has come to negotiate her marriage to Boromir.


	29. Very Like a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in Elrond's house, Bilbo jots down his observations.

I have observed Elves more closely than any other Hobbit, I daresay, and noticed a resemblance which may not be flattering, but is worth jotting down. Elves are very like cats. Generally calm and watchful, even appearing lazy, but ever-aware of what goes on around them. When startled or angry, they can command a presence to seem twice as large and threatening as usual. One should not push the resemblance too far, however. I am far fonder of Elves than of cats, and I should not like to imagine Elrond's reaction if someone were to set him to catch mice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for arwen_lune for holiday 2007.


	30. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends reminisce.

Merry stretched out his feet towards the fire. "We did well, didn't we, Pip?"

"We did indeed," Pippin agreed from his armchair. His hair was white, these days, and he had talked of an ear trumpet. Merry himself was creaky at the knees.

"The best years of our lives."

"No."

When Merry looked at him in surprise, Pippin said, "Not the best. The most important."

"True."

They had lost Frodo, after all, soon enough thereafter, and much of the quest and the war had been far closer to terrifying than exhilarating.

"I'm glad we were there together, in any case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for freckles42 for holiday 2007.


	31. Estel Means Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn spends Midwinter Night in the wild.

The chill wind snapped with sleet. Aragorn had hoped that he would be able to spend Midwinter Night at the Prancing Pony, but his path had run otherwise.

He half-filled a pot with water, adding dried meat and vegetables to simmer into a hearty stew overnight. For now, he must make do with bread and cheese. He wrapped himself in his blankets and gazed at the fire, recalling his youth in Elrond's house, the candles and garlands, the roasts and puddings there. He regretted leaving none of them behind; only wished he could be certain of seeing Arwen once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for torn_eledhwen for holiday 2007.


	32. Ithilien's Glades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éowyn discovers a love for her new home.

Éowyn found, at first, that she missed Rohan's plains, the sweep of grasses first green and then golden in season, the immensity of the skies above as she rode across the land. Ithilien, with its tree-grown hillsides, was strange to her — not unlovely, not at all, but she felt that the density of the woodland pressed in upon her spirit. It was not until she and Faramir took a month to ride together through their realm, he showing her all he knew of it, that she truly felt at home amid the ilex and oak, tamarisk and terebinth, cypress and cedar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for mrowe, who asked for Éowyn and trees.


	33. Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn comes of age.

"To your coming-of-age." Elrohir passed the filled wine goblet.

"Thank you, foster-brother," Aragorn murmured. "I confess to being somewhat overcome."

A rare smile lighted Elladan's face. "Shall we retell stories of the mischief you used to make?"

"How shall we ever choose from among so many tales?" chimed in Elrohir. "There was the frog incident when you were what, four?"

"And of course the jam disaster," added Elladan.

Aragorn flushed to have his childhood misadventures thus recalled, but he laughed nonetheless; it helped to make less intimidating the new duties and identity he had learned he would have to assume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For arwen_lune, who wanted Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir as adults, with the prompt "mischief."


	34. Cradle to Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water was Númenor's birthplace... and her downfall.

Water was Númenor's birthplace: jewel of the sea, her five arms flung out like a star to let the waves caress them. From the bosom of the isle springs of sweet water flowed to quench her inhabitants' thirst and water their fields and orchards and vineyards in season. Winter rains might lash the island, but the sparkling drops and graceful rainbows of summer adorned her like the garments of a queen. Born from water, cradled within it, sustained by it -- it was only meet that the fair isle of Númenor should meet her final end beneath the great green waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mrowe who wanted Númenor, "water."


	35. Foreshadowings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his life had been but preparation.

His years in the forests of his home had been but preparation for this, his true destiny, Legolas thought. The sigh of wind in the trees, the laments of small hunted things, the ripple of grass -- they were but foreshadowings of the wild crash of the sea, the cry of gulls, the ever-changing waves.

One day he would go sailing westward over the great ocean, tasting salt spray for many weeks before finally reaching the Blessed Land, but for now he was content to dwell upon the shore and assist in building the last of the ships of the Elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For arwen_lune, who wanted Legolas, sailing.


	36. Yuletide Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo asks the Gamgee family for Yule dinner.

"We would be delighted to have your family spend Yule with us, Mistress Gamgee."

Sam held his breath, hoping.

"Well, now," said his mother slowly. "I'll ask Ham; he's helping Mister Bolger with his barns today, over in Bywater."

"Send young Sam with your answer tomorrow, then." Old Mister Bilbo's eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Please, Mama," Sam begged once he was gone.

His mother tousled his hair. "I expect we will, Sam. Yule is a time for families, but poor Mister Bilbo and Mister Frodo are alone up at Bag End, so we should go and bring them cheer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the holidays, 2009.


	37. Gardener-Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things Arwen prefers to do for herself. A drabble-and-a-half.

The stables were warm, compared to the crispness of the autumn air, and pungent with the scents of fresh hay, old wood, horses' sweat, and manure.

It was the last that Arwen sought. At her request a pile of it had been rotting in the south corner since mid-summer. She began to shovel the fertilizer into a wheelbarrow.

"My lady!"

She turned. A stablehand wearing a scandalized expression was hurrying toward her.

"Please, allow me to do this for you," he said earnestly.

Arwen stood back and spread her hands in acquiescence. She was as strong as he, and dressed suitably for the task, but she was becoming accustomed to the way these men of Gondor acted toward women. She would allow him to shovel and haul, if he insisted, but would prepare the earth of her flowerbeds herself-and none but she and Aragorn would tend the White Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For arwen_lune, who wanted Arwen while queen of Gondor doing something outdoorsey people don't expect of a queen.


	38. Yule at Bag End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo spends the first Yule after his parents' death visiting his cousin.

"I fear Yule here is dull compared with Brandy Hall," apologized Bilbo. He had asked his young cousin to stay, thinking that Frodo might be happier away from the place of his parents' death this first year, but now he had second thoughts. "Living alone, I haven't gone in for big celebrations."

Frodo shrugged and kicked at the floor. "That's all right."

Bilbo repressed a sigh. "I'll tell you what," he tried again. "The Gamgees have two lads about your age or a bit older. Would you like to ask them over for the day?"

A happy smile answered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for holiday 2010.


	39. The Groomsman's Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imrahil waits with Denethor on the morning of the latter's wedding day.

Imrahil watched as the Steward's son adjusted his garments. Denethor's nervousness reassured Imrahil, if only slightly, that emotion did affect him after all.

"Are you ready?"

"I believe so, yes." Denethor took a deep breath. "I look forward to having you as a brother."

"And I you," Imrahil replied equably, although he remained doubtful about the wisdom of Finduilas's choice. His sister was convinced that Denethor loved her, but Imrahil wondered how that love would be shown over time.

"Remember, however, that you are taking the dearest treasure of Dol Amroth for your own; do not fail to cherish her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For telperion1, at the request of just_ann_now, who suggested Prince Imrahil, "a treasure from a faraway land".


	40. Pride of Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fëanor makes the Silmarils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For telperion1 who wanted Fëanor, "creation".

Fëanor was content until he bethought him of making jewels to capture the light of the Two Trees. Long he laboured, casting aside each failure though Nerdanel assured him they were lovely in their own right.

In time he discovered how to accomplish his aim, and wrought the first Silmaril. Two others he made to demonstrate that the first was no result of luck nor chance, but he would make no more after those. Such a glorious creation would have less worth were it common, and for that reason he refused to share with anyone the secrets of their making.


	41. A Bree Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a Ranger may rest once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the holidays, 2011.

Aragorn stretched out his legs comfortably and pulled at his pipe. It was good to be warm, not out in the midwinter weather. He had enjoyed fresh-baked bread and mashed turnips, the sort of food a Ranger did not often get, with his roast meat.

Tonight's company was small, but Aragorn enjoyed listening to the jokes and stories told, though he remained in his dim corner. Bree-men and hobbits were not comfortable with his sort; he would not intrude on them.

The innkeeper bustled past and refilled Aragorn's flagon.

"Thank you," said Aragorn, lifting it in salute. "Happy Yule, Barliman."


	42. Neighborliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo celebrates Yule in the Shire, some years after his unexpected journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a holiday 2013 drabble.

Some years the snow drifted down in fat flakes, gently blanketing Hobbiton and its countryside in gleaming white. This Yule… Bilbo shivered despite his warm fire, just hearing the rattle of the sleet against the windowpanes of Bag End.

He turned back to the array of gifts spread out on his table, waiting to be wrapped and taken to their recipients. His mother Belladonna had always given practical items such as warm clothing to the Bagginses' less fortunate neighbors, but Bilbo preferred toys and books and suchlike. He smiled as he stroked a wooden jumping-jack destined for young Sam Gamgee.


	43. Healing Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond visits Thranduil after the death of the latter's wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For adafrog, who wanted Thranduil and another elf, waterfall in Mirkwood, which is healing. We really know nothing about Thranduil's family except that Legolas is his son; I am assuming here that his (nameless) wife was killed sometime during the late Second Age or early Third Age, long before the events of _The Hobbit_.

"It is kind of you to visit, Lord Elrond." Thranduil's voice could scarcely be heard above the rushing waters.

Elrond inclined his head in acknowledgement, but said, "Not at all. I regret that my journey was provoked by such a sad event as the death of your wife; I should have come long ago."

"It matters little," Thranduil said, turning and gazing at the foaming spate. Here at the foot of the fall the waters swirled and bubbled about the rocks, sending up great sprays that came near to wetting the two elves where they stood yards away on the smooth green turf. "This was her favorite spot to come and think."

"Was it?" said Elrond with some surprise.

"Yes. She used to say that watching the river gather itself and leap over the brink reminded her that, in the end, everything will behave according to its nature. The trick is to understand what that nature is." He sighed. "She claimed there was healing in watching these waters. I am not certain I can agree."

"She was a wise woman." Elrond rested his hand gently on Thranduil's shoulder. "But each person must find his own healing, in his own time."


	44. A Bag End Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gamgee brood gets ready for Yule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my holiday drabble cards, 2015.

"We're frozen stiff, mum!" "Pippin put ice in his snowballs!" "Isn't supper ready yet?"

Rosie smiled as she helped unwind scarves and take off boots and gloves. "I gather the snow fort was a success?"

"Very much so." Sam gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "The children loved it, and I don't know when I've had so much fun myself. _Is_ supper ready, sweetheart?"

Laughing, she kissed him back. "The bread wants slicing, but the soup has been waiting for you to come in. Everything else is ready for Yule tomorrow."

Hearing that, the children cheered. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow!"


	45. Unto Him Is Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn grants Faramir the lordship of Ithilien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For teaandstars, who asked for Aragorn and Faramir, prompt: Celebration.

The celebrations would last forever, or so it seemed at times to Faramir. The destruction of Sauron, the ending of the war, the triumphant return of the king to Minas Tirith, the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen—all most worthy causes to rejoice, he knew, and after years, nay, generations of slow decline, to see Gondor jubilant gladdened his own heart too.

And yet in private he worried, and when the chance came he spoke to Aragorn of his fears that so many victories, so many festive commemorations, would distract from the need to work, to rebuild what all those years had eroded, or in some cases the rapid destruction of war had obliterated.

"I understand your concerns," said Aragorn. "But be at peace. I have been speaking not only with the great lords of the kingdom, but also those of lesser rank, and all know that we must labor together to restore what has been lost. And upon you I hope to place a burden that I think will suit you well; the lordship of Ithilien. Do you accept?"

Faramir bowed his head. "I do, my king. You had but to ask."

"Very well." Aragorn smiled. "You may take up your duties at once. I would advise that you first choose a place where you can dwell with your bride. Éowyn will care naught for her safety, I am sure, but for her happiness you would do well to choose some grassland where you may raise horses enough to content such a child of Rohan."

"That is sound advice," Faramir replied, "and there is much of Ithilien that will suit both of us well. We will hope to see you and the queen often; surely a Ranger from the north must miss the freedom of travel, from time to time, and for you our doors will ever be open."


End file.
